Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: ShinkenSilver and the Lost Origami
by SentaiFan77
Summary: The Shinkengers are about to meet their newest ally named Phil, Shinken Silver and bringing back the four lost Origami of the Shiba House. He learns the value of the Shinkenger way, finds a bond with them, and with Kotoha, and eventually they face their greatest challenge, Shinken Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or any of its franchises. They are owned by Toei since 1975.

Welcome readers to my second fanfic, and the first fanfic of my all-time favorite sentai of all, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. If any readers have read my Kyoryuger fanfic, then you know what my style of writing is, for newcomers be surprised. There are notable changes with my fanfic when it comes to culture and styles. I've familiarized myself with Japanese culture, and as the story goes on, I will explain my reasons for what I add in.

This story is much more mature than compared to my other story. It's going to show the hardships of fighting and there is going to be scenes of sensuality at times.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: The Western Samurai and the Lost Origami.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Japan

The young man sat down on a bench in the middle of the bustling city. His name was Phillip Cornerius, a young college student from America. He had come to Japan in order to get away from home and explore the world while he had the chance. Phil was very much a person who respected others, even if he didn't know them. He was kind, gentlemanly, and imaginative. Even though he was sometimes selfish at times, and if he was he never meant to be.

He was sitting on the bench with a satchel backpack close to him, while wearing normal clothes with a sports jacket and a fedora to match. Some could say he looked like a young Indiana Jones with the hat. He was also reading a book _The Winds of War_, something he had wanted to read for a long time.

Phil closed the book to take a look around at the city and the people walking about. He saw men in suits walking diligently, women with bags talking a laughing, even happy families walking and playing with their children. Watching that made him smile, making him think back to when he was a kid with his aunts. His parents were physicians and worked a lot, so his aunts and grandparents looked after him. Continuing looking, he watched young teens walking around hanging out, must be the end of the day for school.

One particular student was carrying a wooden sword, probably for kendo. Phil immediately began to think of one of his favorite movies involving swords, reminding him of the good old days. It amazed him how much attention he had been getting after arriving. He'd only been there a day or two, and people were talking to him in English. He knew the reasons why they spoke to him in English and always complimented the person on how well they spoke English, and if he had to speak in Japanese, he simply used a translator to converse. Not only that but a lot of students were asking to take pictures with him. He didn't exactly know why but he really enjoyed the fact that people wanted to take a photo with him, which he also asked if they could take a photo with him on his camera, he meant to make an album of photos about his college years.

Suddenly, he felt the ground shake. It was too soft to be a crash, but not too heavy to be an earthquake. He packed the book away gently and saw people running away from around the corner. He didn't know what was happening, that is until he saw a flash of color from the distance. This flash had six distinct colors of red, blue, pink, green, yellow and gold, all in unison. He knew exactly what was happening now. He tipped his hat, looked at his bag for 10 seconds and said

"Hang on back there, were moving out."

He ran off through the waves of people towards the center of all the pandemonium, heading to something he had never seen before.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or any of its franchises. They are owned by Toei since 1975.

I hope everyone liked the first chapter of Shinkenger. I know it might have started out slow, but it's to introduce the character and start the adventure. Note: all the characters speak in Japanese, including Phil, but I write out their dialogue in English. If they speak in English at any point, I will say they spoke in English. The translator I mentioned earlier was for Phil to understand kanji and written language. Because of my schedule, these chapters will be coming out when I have free time. I hope people can understand. Please also leave reviews, they help a lot.

Chapter 2: The Western Samurai

Phil was running as fast as he could towards the center of the chaos, catching his breath as best as he could. Phil was not built as an athlete, but he was an average build and height for his age. Every which way he looked; he could only see more and more people running from the town square. If they were running away from something, then that must be where the attacks were coming from.

At the town square, the Shinkengers were busy fighting off swarms of Nanashi in the middle of the chaos. The Shinkengers were no strangers to the forces of the Gedoshu, yet it seemed to worry them that they would attack without any reason or another Gedoshu leading them. Each one of the Shinkengers was using everything they had in their arsenals to fight back, but as much as they fought, the more enemies came about. They were back to back with each other in a circle with their Shinkenmaru's and Sakanamaru ready.

"There are too many of them" said Chiaki the Green Shinkenger.

"The more we take down, the more Nanashi follow them" said Mako the Pink Shinkenger.

"Tono-sama, what should we do?" asked Kotoha the Yellow Shinkenger. "We can't abandon the city right now."

Takeru, the Red Shinkenger, was standing at the ready, thinking what their next plan of action would be. At this point, he didn't know what to do, he knew they needed to defend the city, but he didn't want any of the others to die.

"We go in and keep on fighting. See how many we can take down" responded Takeru "We fight till the end."

"Anything you say Lord" replied Ryunosuke the Blue Shinkenger, ready to fight by his Lords side.

"Alright, let's get to work!" shouted an excited Genta the Gold Shinkenger.

The six samurai charged into battle, taking down as many Nanashi in their paths. Ryunosuke used his Water Arrows to take out the ones higher than them. Chiaki used his Wood Spear to wipe a circle around him. Mako and Kotoha used their Heaven Fan and Land Slicer to do the same, followed by Takeru and Genta using the Rekka Daizantou and Sakanamaru in conjunction to take out a massive chunk of the monsters.

Phil had finally made it to the scene of the fight, hiding behind the pillar of a building, watching the samurai's fight the monsters; he took out a camera from his bag to get a better look at them. He was impressed by their fighting skills, noting their skills with their weapons. He zoomed in to look at the golden crest on their suits.

"The Shiba Family Crest?" Phil asked himself. That's when he knew where he recognized the markings. He reached into his bag and took out a wooden case with four kanji symbols engraved on them. He opened the case, revealing four hidden disks, and a rare changer. He looked back at the fight, noticing the Shinkengers were still holding their ground, but started to show signs of exhaustion.

"Well, now is as good as a time as any to test you guys out." Phil said. Just as he was about to make his move, he tipped his hat down over his eyes. He didn't want them to know who he was at that point.

Phil ran into the battle, screaming at the top of his lungs "HEY, MONSTERS OVER HERE!"

The Shinkegers looked over to see this random person running into danger. At that point they thought he was nuts.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" shouted Chiaki, thinking this guy was crazier than him.

"Get away while you still can!" cried Mako.

"Don't worry about me. I'll take care of myself." Phil responded, and whipped out the changer, which was in the shape of a carriage. He followed by pressing a button on the top which caused the wheels to spin furiously.

"NAITO MATSURI!" Phil shouted, as he transformed into a Shinkenger, a white light wrapping around his body, followed by his helmet and weapon forming as well. His suit was similar to the main Shinkenger suits, but he had metal shoulder pads, metal grieves, a disc shaped satchel for the four other discs, and had a small cape on the back. His helmet had the Moon Kanji. His sword was actually a rapier with a thick blade, and two spinners on the hilt. He added the secret disk to the spinner closest to him.

"Shinken Silver, Cornerius Phillip!" Phil stood where he was; ready to fight for the first time, charging right into battle, with the Nanashi turning their attention to him.

"Shinken Silver?" Takeru said, looking just as surprised as everyone else. This was basically similar to how Genta first became Shinken Gold.

"This is impossible!" cried Ryu. "I've never heard of Shinken Silver before? I even double checked the records again after Genta joined us."

They all watched as Shinken Silver charged headfirst into the crowd. He drew his blade, and began to slash away. His sword stabbed into one Nanashi's chest. The others were either being knocked back, or repelled by the slashes. A few of the Nanashi were getting wise to what he was doing, and began repelling his strikes. To which he followed by countering their attacks, while also deflecting their attacks too.

"Look how he fights" Chiaki remarked, intrigued by what he was looking at. "I've never seen sword movements like that before."

"The way he fights, it's graceful and balanced." Mako said, being drawn by the fight.

"Aw man, that guy has gone and copied me!" shouted Genta, who looked a little disappointed. Genta was annoyed that someone else took his entrance.

Kotoha went over to Genta to try and lighten his spirits. "It's ok Genta, you're just as shiny as he is. Maybe even more?" Kotoha didn't know what to say at that point, and she tried to help as best as she could to make the situation better.

"It's fencing" Takeru said after realizing what Shinken Silvers style was.

"Fencing?" Mako replied.

"It's a style of swordplay that's based on European styles. It varies in the form of style. He looks like he is using a mix of sabre and epee styles, to accompany the lighter blade for quicker movements." Takeru replied.

"He must be a foreigner then?" Kotoha asked. They all continued to watch as he fought the swarm.

Phil began to notice there were more soldiers coming. He reached into the satchel and pulled out a blue colored disc.

"Oh boy, they just keep coming! Better give them a taste of this" he said as he spun the disks, becoming a new weapon. "Metal Flail" he cried as the weapon turned into a ball and chain with the Metal Kanji on the ball. He swung it around in the air, walking through the crowd knocking them all back. It was not long before the Nanashi were setting up archers from above. Ryu noticed right away and got his Water Arrows ready. Phil had not noticed the archers about ready to fire, that is until the Water Arrows saved him. He looked over at the other Shinkengers, where the stood looking at him. He reciprocated by nodding his head.

"Alright, sending the arrows now?" he said, removing the disc and replacing it with a green disc. "Well I got my own arrows too!" "Lightening Shots" the sword turned into a crossbow with the Lightening Kanji facing the ground near the end. The weapon fired a rapid stream of arrows, as if a lightning storm was occurring before their eyes. As Shinken Silver fired, he was jumping to evade the enemy arrows, spinning in circles as he continued to fire.

All was going well, until a few Nanashi jumped behind Silver's back and attacked him. The pain he felt caused gave the feeling of 50 wasps stinging his back. The bow dropped a few inches from him, as he tried to block their attacks.

Takeru, Genta, and Mako jumped straight into action, fending off the attacking Nanashi with their swords. The three did not know who this person was, or how he was a Shinkenger? But for now, he was helping them, and now he needed their help. Phil watched them fight, protecting him from the monsters he was trying to take down, it was all he could do at the moment while trying to make the stings fade away.

It was then when he noticed five Nanashi leap from above towards Ryu, Chiaki and Kotoha. It would be too late if he called out to them before they struck. He rolled towards his weapon and aimed it towards them.

"Only five shots. One per enemy. No mistakes" Phil said to himself. He fired the shots, and the three were wondering why he was aiming at them, until they saw the Nanashi fall in front of them. The three looked at him, Takeru replying

"Nice job. Thanks for defending our friends."

"Don't mention it" Phil replied, removing the disc and putting it back to pull out another one, a white one. "But we can talk later, we still have to finish up."

He spun the discs, "Lunar Claymore!" he cried as the sword turned into a two handed blade. The four dispersed to finish off what was left of their enemies. Ryu, Chiaki and Kotoha joined the fray to support each other.

When the last Nanashi fell, the Shinkengers changed back to their civilian mode, and went over to Phil.

"Thank you saving us back there with your arrows. Great accuracy too." Chiaki said.

"Don't mention it. You guys were saving me when I was on the ground, so I thought I would return the favor. I just acted on instinct." Phil replied.

"You're fighting style was impressive. Not usually seen coming from a samurai?" Mako said, interested in finding out more about him.

"Indeed. More interesting is where your weapons came from? I've never seen those weapons or discs in the Shiba records, and I have not read anything about Shinken Silver." Ryu said, he was both a little surprised about something he might have missed, and intrigued as to how and where these powers came from.

"Yes, where did you get these powers?" Takeru asked Phil.

Phil knew he should explain everything to them, but for right now, he didn't want to. He had another thing on his mind. He responded with a chuckle and said

"I don't think now is the right time to explain." He replied.

"Maybe you could come with us to the Shiba mansion?" Kotoha asked, being nice and thoughtful as always. "Maybe after a while, you'd like to tell us everything?"

"I do apologize, but again not right now. In time I will explain everything. Just not right now." Phil replied. He felt a little dirty inside after turning them down like that. He turned around and walked away slowly. They watched as he changed back and walked into the distance.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!?" cried Genta "You don't keep information like that from us! Get back here!" Genta had to be restrained by Ryu and Mako to keep him back.

"Maybe another time!" said Phil.

An hour later, the Shinkengers had returned to the Shiba mansion. They were sitting in the common room with Jii entering the room. When they had returned, Takeru had asked Jii to look in the records for any information regarding something related to Shinken Silver. The kuroko's also assisted in the research.

"We checked the records for an hour. Anything we could find we checked. There is nothing in the records regarding a Shinken Silver." Jii said as he walked in. The others felt a bit disappointed that there was nothing to be found.

"This is strange indeed." Mako said. "How could there be a Shinken Silver if there are no records of him at all?"

"Well remember this happened similar to when Genta first became Shinken Gold" replied Chiaki.

"Maybe this could also explain the discs he had?" Ryu asked. "I have never seen them before."

"The next time you see this warrior, try find out more about him. Bring him here if you must, we need to know whether he is an ally or a potential enemy?" Jii replied.

They all nodded their heads in agreement, they needed to find out more about Shinken Silver and soon. But they had this feeling that they would see him again soon.

Meanwhile, Phil was walking near a park and decided to sit in front of a pond to rest his legs. He looked at his bag and said

"Well that was an interesting first outing. Wouldn't you agree?"

He heard nothing.

"Eh, you never agree. As always."

He reached back into the bag and took out the case. He took out one of the discs which he had not used, a red one and put the case back. He kept the red disc out in his hands. He then pulled out a photograph from his wallet. The photo was a group of people, they looked like college students. They were in front of the Globe Theatre in London during the winter.

In the center of the group was Phil. He was wearing a black duster coat and a black hat. His brown hair had grown longer since he left high school. He looked really happy in the picture, something he had not been in over a few months. He looked over to see his arms wrapped around someone in the picture. It was a girl with long brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes. She was wearing a navy blue pea coat and had her arms around him, as if she was hugging a cousin.

"So this is where you told me to go?" he said in a low tone. "Why now? Why here?"

"Even if I'm wrong, I will still search for you and bring you back home. I'm coming."


End file.
